Code Lyoko Generation 2 The Full Series
by jaseen master of Lyoko
Summary: The great 2nd generation of Lyoko Warriors. Read the whole series now!
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko- 2nd Generation

At first, there was 3 kids in the same grade. Jaseen Blade, one of the 3 kids, was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His hair style and color was short and midnight black. He was the 2nd fastest kid in his grade and best with swords in his grade. Cam, Jaseen's bestfriend, was wearing not black, but a tiger orange shirt and shorts. Cam had short, brown hair. He was the fastest in his grade and was awesome at martial arts. Jake, Jaseen's other bestfriend, he wears a purple shirt and jeans. Jake talks alot about youtube videos.  
Jaseen, Cam and Jake were walking home from school and we decided should go to the library. While we were there, we saw a strange symbol on the computer we were using. Cam and I knew the symbol but we were confused. We thought that the symbol wasn't real. Suddenly an earthquake was happening. We never understood how to stop the earthquake until, my phone had the same symbol on it. I tracked where it came from and went there. We were lead to a mill that looked abandoned. We went inside and found an elevator. We went down to the 2nd floor and saw a computer and what I beleved was the halogram map. To make sure we were this was "The Factory" we turned on the computer and we saw a girl on the screen. Her hair was pink. She had a pink and purple outfit. She looked like she was 13 years old. We said "Who are you?" She answered "I don't know" We said "Let's choose!" I said " How about Kayla?" We all agreed on the name. I did self-scans for Jake, Cam and I.  
Scanner Jaseen!  
Scanner Jake!  
Scanner Cam!  
Transfer Cam!  
Transfer Jake!  
Transfer Jaseen!  
VIRTUALIZATION!  
My Lyoko uniform is a shadow black armored warrior. My weapon was a zweihander with a dragon on the handle. Jake's Lyoko uniform is a purple ninja with hand cannons as his weapon. Cam's Lyoko uniform is a tiger-orange fox with a spear. Soon we got to meet Kayla and Jake started to flirt with her. Kayla started to blush. Then I went and started to yell at Jake. I said " Why are you flirting when you don't know her?" Jake starts trying to punch me, but he fails. Cam said " Will you stop fighting over Kayla?" I blushed a little bit and so does Jake. I saw a group of 5 kranklerats I quickly got out my zweihander and swung at the kranklerats. I destroyed 2 of the kranklerats. Jake used his hand cannon and destroyed 2 of the monsters. Cam stabbed the last kranklerat with his spear. We told Kayla to go to the red activated tower. We were almost there when a new group of a different kind monster came: 3 bloks. We ran to the bloks and Jake destroyed 1 of the bloks. I jumped onto the blok and forced my zweihander onto the symbol on top and said "Impact!" Cam threw his spear to the front symbol and devirtualized the last blok. We ran as fast as we could and Kayla reached the tower, went to the middle and started floating up and got onto the other platform. She put her hand on the hologram and it said "Kayla" then "CODE: O" then she said "Tower deactivated." We attacked each other and Cam, Jake and I got devirtualized at the same time and we pressed the "Return to The Past" button and we said "Return to the past!" Suddenly we were back to walking home from school. I said "Maybe another trip to Lyoko in 2 hours?" Cam and Jake said "Ok!" Jake started to try and punch me again but, again he fails. I said "You know that Kayla isn't going to like like you Jake, right?" " Kayla likes likes me remember Jake?" I continued. Jake looked like he wanted to punch me really hard. My phone got a text from Kayla saying "I need help! Monsters are attacking me and pulsations are in Lyoko!" I said "How did she get my phone number?" Jake face was getting red as a tomato. Cam said " Jake calm down!" I told Jake "I didn't give her my number! I swear!" Jake just got angrier and angrier. Cam shouted to Jake " CALM DOWN!" We rushed to the factory and rushed to the scanners.  
Scanner Jaseen!  
Scanner Jake!  
Scanner Cam!  
Transfer Cam!  
Transfer Jake!  
Transfer Jaseen!  
VIRTUALIZATION!  
Jake, of course, was flirting with Kayla and I knocked him out in 1 move. He woke up 30 seconds after I was done "Chatting" with Kayla. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Kayla kissing me. Jake was just about up to his neck in anger after she gave me the kiss. Cam was about to his eyebrows in anger towards Jake because Jake was about to attack me with full-power. Then Kayla hugged Jake and that calmed him down. After the "Drama Bomb" Jake droped, we rushed to the tower and there was 10 mantas and 20 tarantulas and 40 bloks. I called the bloks, Jake chose the tarantulas and Cam had no choice but the mantas. I kept on jumping on the bloks and impacting them, I defeated them all in 1 minute. Cam beat and kebabed all the mantas in 2 minutes and Jake bombed the tarantulas in 2 1/2 minutes. I turned around and saw the Scyphozoa and I told them to let me handle it. I walked towards it and made sure I was X.A.N. and I gained all X.A.N.A powers including X.A. powers and released X.A.N.A's control and got my special ability: Jaseenify. I tried to Jaseenify a manta. It was successful and the manta was black and red. The Black and red manta became one of my rides.  
Kayla got to the tower and deactivated it. "Tower Deactivated!"  
We devirtualized ourselves and told Kayla to go to a tower and type "CODE: EARTH". She got signed up for our school and became Jaseen's girlfriend. Jake got very mad and tried to hit me but missed. Cam said "CALM DOWN JAKE!"  
:p To Be Continued...

Made by: Jaseen Master of Lyoko (Who else would you think made it?)


	2. Chapter 2

# Code Lyoko 2nd Generation (Continued) #  
Last time on Code Lyoko 2nd Generation: Jaseen Blade, Cameron, and Jake found "The Factory" and met a girl named Kayla. We went to Lyoko to help her and Jake flirted with her and Jaseen got very mad. Later Jaseen got kissed by Kayla and Jaseen got XANAfied and released XANA's control and got his ability: Jaseenify. Kayla got sent to Earth and became Jaseen's girlfriend.

On a Friday afternoon, Kayla said "Jaseen, don't you think Cam and Jake are a little sad lately?" I nodded yes. "I wish I could help them." I said to Kayla. I looked at Cam and Jake. They were sitting on the bench when a new girl came and talked to Cam and Jake. She was a 13 year old brunette. She wore a pink dress with everyday but each with a different design. After she chatted with Cam and Jake she came over talked to me. She asked "So you are the famous Jaseen Blade, right?" I looked confused. " Yes, why? Who's asking?" I answered. "I am Glen A. Tehya. Why I asked was because I heard you are great at swords. And another reason is Cam and Jake talking about you." I was still bamboozled (another word for confused). "Why do you want to talk to me?" She didn't know why I was always near Kayla and talking to her alot. She asked "Why do you always be near Kayla and chatting to her alot instead of me?" I was confused but about to atttack her. Kayla stopped me. I calmed down and said "We're boyfriend and girlfriend. You didn't know? Everyone in the school knows!" "You seem to be more like a Cam type of person, chatting alot. Cam needs a special girl like you to talk to. He won' talk to me because he needs a girl who is perfect for him and you seem perfect." I explained. Cam was still on the bench looking down. Glen walked over there and started to flirt with Cam. Cam flirted back said "Hello Glen how are you? Your hair is stunning and so are your clothes!" Jake was mad and asked " Can you keep a secret and never tell to anyone except Jaseen, Cam, Kayla and I?" She said " I swear to God!" Jake and Cam told everything about Lyoko and XANA. She went to Lyoko and her Lyoko uniform is a dark pink cheetah. Her weapon is a crossbow attached to her sleeve of her outfit.

Gwen is a new member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is now Cam's girlfriend. She is quite powerful in Lyoko, but not as strong as Jaseen. Her ability is Multi-bolt Shooter. Of course Jake is up to the peak of his hair. He tried to kill Jaseen and Cam and he barely hit Cam and missed Jaseen by a mile...  
:p To Be Continued!  
By: Jaseen Master of Lyoko 


	3. Chapter 3

# Code Lyoko Generation 2- Episode 3 #  
Previously on Code Lyoko Generation 2: Cam and Jake was sad and a new student, Gwen A Tehya, became a Lyoko Warrior. She became Cam's girlfriend. Everyone was happy except Jake. Will Jake find a girlfriend? Find out NOW!

Cam, Gwen, Kayla and I was happy, but Jake wasn't happy. He was jealous of Cam and I having girlfriends but he didn't have one. A girl came to Jake and started flirting with him and he did the same. Her name was Mula Jones, Jake says. I said "Now you don't have a reason to punch me Jake!" He tried to punch me but he still has terrible aim and I dodged, like always. Everyone laughed, even Jake. Jake asked Mula "Could you keep a secret? Swear to God you won't break it?" She said "Sure! What is it?" We said "Do you like videogames? You could live a videogame. The world is Lyoko. You got to protect your allies: Kayla, Gwen, Cam, Jake and I from monsters like giant crabs. You have a special suit and a special weapon. Also, STAY AWAY FROM THE GIANT JELLYFISH!" She said "Yeash! You don't have to yell!" We ran to The Factory and straight to the scanners and I set the autoscans. Scanner Jaseen!  
Scanner Kayla!  
Scanner Gwen!  
Scanner Cam!  
Scanner Jake!  
Scanner Mula!  
Transfer Mula!  
Transfer Jake!  
Transfer Cam!  
Transfer Kayla!  
Transfer Jaseen!  
Transfer Gwen!  
Virtualization!  
Everyone except for Kayla and I, fell on their backs. Everyone laughed. She looked like wolf and her weapon is dual swords. A Tarantula came. I said "Let me handle this!"  
I ran over and blocked every laser and said "Jaseenify!" The Tarantula had spikes everywhere except where I sit. It became my 2nd ride and instead of lasers, it shoots throwing knives to longswords. Suddenly the Larger-Than-Snorlax monster: The Kolossus came. I said "Let me handle it!" I pointed to the head and arm symbols and my Tarantula shot 2 longswords at the symbol and simply devirtualized it in a second. "Told you I got it!" I said and started to laugh really hard. Jake tried to slammed his hand to my back and still missed. Kayla deactivated the tower. "Tower Deactivated!"  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
By: Jaseen Master of Lyoko 


	4. Chapter 4

# Code Lyoko Generation 2- Episode 4 #  
Last time on Code Lyoko Generation 2, Jake finally got a girlfriend named Mula. Together they again took a tower to "Deactivated Valley". Last monster faced was what Jaseen calls it "The Larger-than-Snorlax monster" the Kolossus. Jaseen "handled it" with 2 longswords.

Today, the whole school had a test. Cam and I was having a chat on the test during the walk to school. "I'm gonna impact through the questions and get a perfect score. But this time we need to compete against Kayla, remember: Kayla was in Lyoko for 8 years! She MUST have learned about technology, which the test is all about!" I said. Cam said " Calm down! Don't worry you will do great!" We both laughed then a sudden wave of motion was about to hit my back. I knew exactly who it was: Jake! I dodged and he hit Cam in the face! The girls were with him. Kayla kissed me, Gwen kissed Cam and Mula kissed Jake. Cam, Jake and I blushed then kiss them back. I asked "Family forever?" We all yelled "FAMILY FOREVER!" Suddenly my phone was beeping, the alarm of a XANA attack. Cam said "Did you have to attack now?"

I said " Before we discovered Lyoko, Jake dated almost every girl in school. Now he is finally a Romeo!" Everyone laughed. We ran, fast as a nuclear rocket to the factory. We did self scans and this time everyone landed on their feet. The Desert Sector was burning hot so Cam, Jake and I had our bathing suits on while the girls had no-sleeved shirts on and shorts. We all had sandals we can run in. The girls stared at us and blushed which I saw in the corner of my eye. We ran towards to the tower and I summoned my Spikeantula. There was no monsters in sight when the Scyphozoa and I Jaseenified the monster. I ordered it to devirtualize itself. We all went into the tower when Kayla deactivated the tower. I devirtualized myself and created a Beach Replika. I virtualized myself and the others into the Beach Replika and all of us had our bathing suits. I made a small catapult and slung me into the water while I said " Super pencil dive!" We all played in the water for 3 hours, then at lunch and after that, went back in the water. Kayla and I started to kiss on the shore.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
By: Jaseen Master of Lyoko 


	5. Chapter 5

# Code Lyoko Generation 2- Episode 5 #  
Previously on Code Lyoko Generation 2, instead of a test they needed to prevent XANA attack. Jaseen went and created a Beach Sector. Jaseen, Jake and Cam still are friends and have girlfriends.  
It was a sunny Thursday. It is already a month since Cam, Jake and I discovered Lyoko. Suddenly 2 kids, Zi Zanle and Matt Hayward, came towards Cam, Jake, Kayla and I. They said "I know you guys are up to something. YOU HAVE FOUND LYOKO!"  
We said "No, why?" "I want to join you guys." They said.  
"Okay!" We said.  
We said "Swear it on your life you won't tell?"  
"Yeah whatever!" They said.  
We showed them the factory. Zi said "I know how to operate the supercomputer! I will stay here." We showed Matt the scanners and Zi virtualized us in to the Ice Barrier (Ice Sector). It was below 40 degrees F. We all had sweaters on. Kayla's was pink and purple stripes. Matt had a blue sweater. Cam had an orange sweater. Jake had purple and I had obviously a black sweater. We had our weapons out when Zi said the scyphozoa was behind Matt and it XANAfied him. He fought us with his fans and I tried to defeat him but failed. "I usually defeat any XANA monster with 1 slice. How is this happening?" I said. Matt devirtualized everyone but me and Kayla. He said " One on one, Jaseen vs. Matt. Who will win?" I said "Let's dance!" I ran towards him and jumped. Matt did the same. "Equally matched? Not for long!" We said at the same time. My zweihander shot a beam at Matt and he deflected it. "Now you made me MAD!" I said. I blasted him off into the Digital Sea. "That will teach you XANA!" I said. I turned around and Kayla was devirtualized and so was I. I passed out when I got out of the scanner. I woke up at the Nurse's Office. She said "I am glad you are awake and ok. You were out for a month." I said "WAIT! WHAT!" Then Kayla came in to check on me. She gave me a kiss and a hug. After that she said "I love you Jaseen." I said "I love you too Kayla." Then Jake, Cam, Matt, Zi, and the others came in to check on me. "Matt's here?" I said while remembering the epic battle. "Yup, he is back."

To Be Continued...  
By: Jaseen Master of Lyoko 


	6. Chapter 6

# Code Lyoko Generation 2- Episode 6 The Finale #  
Last time on Code Lyoko Generation 2, Jaseen had a fight with a new member, Matt Hayward when Matt was XANAfied. He was the only one that can stand a chance to Jaseen, until NOW!

It was a 7 months until Jake, Cam, and I discovered Lyoko. "Let's destroy XANA right, Kayla!" I yelled. Kayla giggled and said "Remember, XANA still has the virus in me!". Jake came and tried to hit me, he failed for the thousandth time. No one in the group failed the exams for going to 8th grade. "Not so bad Jake you almost hit me!" I said. Jake said "Really?". "Nope!" I said and I laughed. My phone got a message from Matt saying "Destroy XANA already!" We agreed to do it now. My phone did a long beep and that ment war. We all ran did self scans and everyone got ready to fight. "Let's dance!" I yelled. There was 1 thousand of each monster. I chose Kolosus, Matt chose Scyphozoa (bad idea) Cam chose Kranklerats, Kayla chose Creepers and Jake had Bloks. I tossed 10 of them into the Digital Sea. I was about to destroy my 11th one when one stepped on me. I went to the supercomputer and upgraded the others to my level of speed and strength. I virtualized my self again and grabbed my zweihander and stabbed 989 of them and blasted the last one to the Digital Sea. Everyone finished before me. Jake tried to hit me and finally hit me. The Virus got removed. We all devirtualized ourselves. We turned off the supercomputer and destroyed XANA.

The End By: Jaseen Master of Lyoko 


End file.
